Phantom dragon slayer
by Jct13332
Summary: This is an oc fairytail story that will focus mainly on the phantom dragon slayer and his involvement and development over the course of the series
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Dragon

(Tower of heaven, 9 years before start of original canon)

Jellal POV

'I heard the sounds of chains clanking across the floor, before the guard eventually brought or new cellmate to the prison we called home'.

"Haha, welcome to your temporary home kid, you'll make the perfect sacrifice for our god, haha." Jeered an overweight guard, one of the ones who had delivered him to our cell. The boy wore a hooded cloak that covered his face, so that none of us could make out what he looked like.

Without saying a word, the boy walked to the corner and took a seat, he then put his head down in a defeated pose. Only a few moments went by before "Hey kid, what's your name" the question was asked by Wally the only one bold enough to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "Wally!" Scolded Erza "He's new here, give him some time to adjust!" Wally put his head down. "Sorry Erza". Erza sighed. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to him". Erza pointed in the direction of mysterious newcomer. "Sorry" Wally apologized but the new kid said nothing. "Hey kid!" Shouted Wally "Are you gonna accept my apology, or what jerk!" The hooded child remained silent. "Wally, calm down." Said a worried Erza "Why won't he talk to us." Said Wally quite frustrated at this point. "Wh-what if he hates us." A concerned Shu said in a frightened tone. " What if he can't speak!" Exclaimed Milliana not sounding too concerned for the newcomer, but impressed by her own intelligence.

Finally Rob the eldest of the group by far, approached the boy and placed his hand on the hooded figure's shoulder, with that the mysterious person shot up from his slouched position, then Rob spoke very calmly. "We aren't gonna hurt you young one, can you please remove your hood and speak to us." A few long moments passed but then the hooded boy moved, and slowly removed the hood. It revealed a boy about my age with a normal looking face with the exception of Snow White hair and eyes with red irises. "He's gone" the mysterious boy said in a steady, but sad voice

"He told me, once my training was over he would have to leave, but I didn't want it to be over so soon." The words he said confused all of us in the room "who's gone". Wally asked "Thanis". The new boy said which didn't really answer the question. "Who is Thanis?" Asked Simon with his arms crossed, it was the first thing he had said since the boy arrived. "Thanis is a Dragon, he is the Dragon who raised me, and taught me how to use Magic" said the boy still sitting in the corner not making eye contact with anyone. "Y-your father was a Dr-dragon!" Screamed Shu in fright. "Not my father, my mentor all we did was train, but he still cared for me, and I for him". The boy answered. I had finally had enough confusion.

I walked over to him kneeled down and looked him in the eyes and asked "what is your name" I said as seriously as possible. He looked me right back in the eyes and said "Mason, Mason Drogo".

***Author Notes***

Whew. This is my first story so can you go easy on me. And please tell me if you like this because I do. I don't really know the fairytail timeLine but, I do have a reason for Thanis leaving 2 years before any other dragon, but mason is still 10 years old like natsu was. Fun fact Drogo is derived of the word drog which is Anglo-Saxon for ghost or phantom but it is cool because it kinda sounds almost like dragon. Thanks for reading and I'm probably gonna make a second chapter pretty soon because I like what I have planned for this character


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Exposition)

(Mason's POV)

'My name is Mason Drogo, before I arrived at the tower of heaven I was trained in the mystic art of dragon slayer magic by the great phantom dragon Thanis, and I trained with him for what seemed like my entire life. Of course he taught me to read, write, and to speak, and we ate together, and slept together, but he would always call me "his student" not his son. Nevertheless I knew he cared for me, and I cared for him all the same, but the training never stopped. As soon as i could walk I was training be it physical getting my body to the point where it could handle all the magical energy that it took to master phantom dragon slayer magic, or mentally memorizing all types of spells, and techniques. From sunrise to midnight I would train nonstop. One of reasons for such intense training was the sheer complexity of phantom magic, (phantom magic is a form of caster magic in which the user takes on aspects of a ghost such as invisibility, sudo-intangibility, levitation, energy manipulation, fear inducement, and telekinesis). The other reason was that according to Thanis was that he only had a limited time to train me. He never told me why our time was limited, or why he was even training me to begin with only that it was important, and that there were others like me that I would have to find once my training ended, and someday I would have to fight for my life'.

'I awoke one morning in a grassy field instead of the cave I had called home for the past 10 years and I immediately went into shock. Everything I had ever known was gone and I didn't know where I was. I started to sob for what felt like hours, and when I finally calmed down I looked down to find a black cloak that is radiating a mysterious magical aura so I put it on and flip the hood upwards to cover my face. I walked the remainder of the day and decided to take a break under a tree. I remember feeling a jolt of electricity which rendered me unconscious, and by the time I awoke, I was being dragged to a prison cell in a strange place called the tower of heaven without the ability to use magic, which I assumed to be due to the strange wristbands he found on his arms. I was then tossed into a cell where I would spend the next month'.

(1 week later)

(Erza's POV)

'The new boy, his name is Mason. Even though he's been here a week he barely talks to any of us, and even though we all know what his face looks like he still wears his hood to cover his face. The only people he'll listen to are Rob and Jellal. Sometimes if she begs of him he will play catch with Millianna. But he straight up ignores Wally, and Simon. He terrifies Shu, and frankly I don't think he even knows my name. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't laugh, and for the first two days he wouldn't eat anything. All he does is listen to Rob's stories about his past, he talks to Jellal about magic, and he bites at his wristbands attempting to get them off.'

(That night)

Erza awoke to find that millianna had nudged her off the warm spot where the group of friends were sleeping. Unable to fall back asleep she gets up to find the mysterious new boy looking out of the cell up towards the night sky. The moonlight reflecting against the boy's messy white hair made for an image that was almost unearthly. Erza had always wondered why the boy would choose to hide his face under his cloak, because he had nothing to be ashamed of. No scares, no blemishes, just fair pair skin, and alluring red eyes that seemed capable of staring into one's soul. Noticing her gaze he turned to her and their eyes met, this confrontation forced a blush across her face. He walked over to her, and broke the silence at last "your name is Erza right". He said in a calm almost soothing voice. "Y-yeah" the nervous girl replied. "Jellal tells me a lot about you, in fact when he doesn't have a question about magic you're all he seems to talk about". The young boy states this with a warm smile. "Oh really" the girl looks to the side in embarrassment "what does he say?" She asks. "Just that you're really kind. Oh and you're very smart, which has made me want to talk to you for the longest time, but I've been too scared". The boy admits, Erza then asks almost instantly "scared of what". "Well. It's just that you and millianna are the first girls I've ever met, I've read about girls in books, but I've never actually seen one" after he says this a small blush creeps across his face. Unknowingly to either of them Simon had just heard their exchange and was not the least bit happy about it.

***Author's Notes***

Well that chapter was boring but kinda necessary, I really need to learn how to write. Also if anyone would like to help me with this story I would super appreciate it. Also idk if I'm pushing Mason x Erza cause I do like Jerza I was also thinking Mason x Mirijane, or Mason x Cana. If you guys wanna tell me who you want you can but I'm probably gonna the shipping I like best but I'm leaving out Lucy, and Juvia, but I am not opposed to Mason x Jellal completely and criticism is always helpful just try to be smart about it please. I'm trying to make these longer but I'm not too good at it so like I said help is greatly requested


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Mason's pov)

'I don't remember it too well, the day everything changed in the tower, but as I recall the story goes'.

"Hey Creep!" The young boy named Simon shouted to me. After the group of children got my attention Jellal informed me on an escape plan. "If we dig a tunnel here we'll be able to escape, and none of the guards would be able to catch us. Its perfect!" He was extremely excited at the thought of escaping, he really didn't think things through carefully, but at the time I regretfully informed you that I was of little help. "I don't know Jellal, I'm not sure it's the best idea". "Mason you don't understand how close we are to freedom, but I need your help if we're going to do this". Pleaded the blue haired boy. "Just leave him". Said Simon. "He would probably just slow us down" "Simon!" Yelled Erza. "Why are you so mean to him, has he ever done anything to you". "I just don't like him, or trust him".

While the two of them argued, Jellal continued to plead with me to help with their escape plan, and eventually I agreed. We worked tirelessly on digging the whole and it had successfully breached an opening on the other side.

However the it wasn't an exit, it was a trap. We were still in the tower surrounded by guards, and they demanded to know who was responsible so that they could be punished. Jellal bravely stood up and took the blame for what would turn out to be shu's mistake. The guards however, did not believe Jellal and chose to wrongly punish Erza while the rest of us were taken back to a new cell. With the exception of Jellal who had escaped the guards grasp and ran after Erza, and that was the last time I would ever see that Jellal.

Awhile later they would return Erza, surprisingly still breathing, but Jellal was not with her. It was apparent that they had chosen to punish Jellal instead of Erza, but the guilt had gotten to Shu and he broke down crying. We tried our best to comfort the boy, but it was no use. I feared for the worst, until Erza grabbed one of the guards weapons and blasted him, and told each of us in order to live we would have to fight. That was the first time In years I remember smiling.

I had picked up one of the guards weapons and used it to remove my wrist restraints. I felt my strength coming back almost immediately, however not a whole lot. It had been at least a month since I recharged my magic reserves, and starving myself for the first few days really didn't help maintain energy. I was running pretty close to empty. Luckily I could manage basic telekinesis, and levitation, so I was able to knock around the guards pretty effectively.

For many of my "friends" it was there first time seeing magic being used, so they were almost in awe of my most basic abilities. Occasionally Wally would yell to me "make a huge explosion!" Or "Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?" Even though I couldn't comply with his request, the attention was still nice. Dealing with those guards wasn't too easy, especially since the month in a prison cell didn't help my agility much, so dodging the guards was much more difficult than I had expected. The real problem was the sheer number of enemies.

When I regrouped with the other kids they were having a conversation. "You don't have a crush on Jellal, do ya". Simon asked this of Erza. "Why would you ask me something like that". was Erza's response. "What are you guys talking about". I asked not knowing what a "crush" meant. "There he is, Magic Man". Wally said this to me. "You were like blow, blow to all those guards. Guess he is a super strong wizard, huh Simon. You owe me 5 jewel". He continued, but before Simon could tell him to shut up I smelled something."Magic soldiers!" shrieked Shu, confirming my suspicions. An army of flying skeletal monster appeared from the sky, and my fellow freedom fighters were quaking in their boots. Fortunately for me these magic soldiers are essentially souls that are charged with a bit of magic power. I levitate up towards one of the soldiers and use my dragon slayer ability to completely consume the soldier, and I immediately felt the energy surge throughout my entire body. It didn't fill the whole tank but it would work for now, and I then said probably the cheesiest thing anyone had ever said. "Hell Yeah!".

(3rd person POV)

"PHANTOM DRAGON SHOT!" Screamed Mason, as he thrusters his arm forward and a purple ball of energy flew from his palm into the target magic soldier, destroying it completely. "Awesome!" Yelled an enthusiastic Wally. The young dragon slayer took care of 3 more of the ghouls in a similar fashion before he realized he and his friends might be overwhelmed, and decided to mix things up again. He took a deep breath before. "PHANTOM DRAGON ROAR!" Multiple purple ghosts made of kinetic energy erupted from his mouth in a spread shot formation. Each individual ghost hit a soldier and detonated resulting in 30 or so soldiers being removed from the battlefield. This gave our young heroes a brief window of breathing room. The relief ended shortly when Simon announced "I can't find Erza".

It was true Erza had continued on to find Jellal, if only she had known that her dear friend was already too far gone.

"Who are you". Asked the young blue haired boy. "I am the god worshipped by these fools, your hatred has allowed you to see me." The young boy began to smile a crooked grin as he listened to the promises of the "god" in his presence.

Erza found herself hopelessly surrounded by the magic soldiers preparing to fire. Unable to defend against the magic attack Erza braces for the impact, but it never comes. She looks up to find the elder Rob defending her. The light from the explosion illuminated the mark of Rob's old guild tattooed on his back, an image the young Erza would never forget. The redhead screams for her good friends, unfortunately her cries would go unanswered as the life fled from the old man's body. This greatly saddened the entire group of children, even young Mason who had only just met him recently. The one who was affected the greatest was Erza, in fact the emotional Impact on the young girl was so great that it awakened something in her. A power that was hidden to even her, a great wellspring of magic energy. The only one who fully grasped the amount of energy was the white haired dragon slayer who looked on wide eyed in awe.

The red magic circle under Erza's feet caused swords spears, and various other weapons to levitate upwards. She then fired them at her enemies, and once they were defeated she continued her way towards the young Jellal. Meanwhile Mason continued to stand there speechless until Millianna alerted the crew of more magic soldiers, that he would have to deal with.

Erza found her old comrade still chained to his pillar. She unhooked him, and began to carry him towards the exit. "We did it Jellal. We fought for our freedom and won, we can go home". Erza said this proudly to her friend. It took a while for Jellal to respond but when he did. "Go home?" He questioned. "We can't go home, we have to stay and finish the tower. If we do, Lord Zeref promised we'd all go to heaven". Jellal's words confused Erza she couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to leave. "What are you talking about Jellal! We fought so hard so that we could leave. Grandpa Rob died so that we could leave, and have our freedom." The girl argued. "I can't stay here, and work for you. I won't! Neither will the others." Erza defended her claim. "They will if I tell them of Zeref's promise, as for you if you'd rather be free then go to heaven then you can leave." Jellal tossed Erza on the floor in the room where Rob had just died. "But wait, I can't have you telling anyone about the tower. I should probably just kill you now!" Jellal said this then immediately began suffocating his old friend with telekinetic magic. Erza could feel the life leaving her body until. "...SHOT!" Mason shouted this as he fired a purple energy ball into Jellal knocking him over and freeing Erza from his grip. "Run Erza!" Mason told her as he began to engage Jellal. The redhead stared at her savior but the moment was ruined when he again shouted. "NOW!" Getting the message Erza stood up and made a Beeline to the guards boats. Mason meanwhile was getting ready to fight his once good friend. Purple energy charged into his fist as he charged towards Jellal. "PHANTOM DRAGON'S…" Realizing that the dragon slayer was going for a punch, his opponent crossed his arms protecting his face, and torso. But Mason disappeared before making contact with Jellal, the blue haired boy was to confused to react to Mason who re-appeared in Jellal's blind spot and struck the side of his torso right below the ribs then finishing his attack. "...VANISHING FIST!" Jellal had collapsed due to the damage on his still weak body, only just gaining magic abilities. Mason readied one last energy attack preparing to finish the fight, but he immediately stopped and his eyes widened he and the energy ball had dissipated. This was Mason's first real fight that wasn't training, so he forgot to pay attention to his remaining magic power, which was depleted completely. He desperately searched for a remaining magic soldier, which luckily he found. He dropped his guard to eat and even though his energy was replenished, his reflexes weren't quick enough to dodge a blast from a magic spear rendering the dragon slayer unconscious.

He later woke up in a jail cell with another set of magic inhibitors on his wrist, and his entire body ached. He sat alone in his cell regretting his own stupidity in battle, and imagining how badly his mentor would punish him for his mistakes. He did sit alone for too long, within the hour he was visited by his previous foe. "Hehehe. Look who's back in his cage, but then again that is where animals belong" his mocking tone quickly turned to anger, but Mason remained silent. "I hate to do this Mason, but you betrayed me, and I need to set an example for those who decide to betray me." Telekinetic magic began to choke Mason. In an attempt to save his own life he made a deal that would help to doom the world. "W-wait!" He cried out whilst his windpipe was being crushed. "You need me alive. I-I can teach you how to use magic!" Mason screamed desperately. After a few seconds Jellal released his grip. Then with a twisted smile he said. "I'm listening".

***Author's Notes***

Whoop we finally got some combat, which I like to think I'm better at writing. Next chapter I'm gonna start doing time skips. And I just wanna know does anybody actually like this cause I kinda do.


End file.
